Pokemon Hoenn Journey
by Ameya Tsukaki
Summary: This is a story about Ash,Dawn,and Misty all traveling through Hoenn to complete their journeys,  Ash wants to collect all the badges while Dawn wishes to get all the ribbons,the battles will be tough, and there will be some troubles. Can the trio make it
1. Chapter 1

Ameya: This is one of my first stories (Very first one ever published) and there WILL be romance coming up in the next chapters, it's just adventurous and light right now.

Takeshi: Ha ha yep, there will be lots of action coming up soon too! So be prepared ;)

Ameya: Well, if this story is popular, or at least read, I'll add up more chapters :) So please tell me what you think!

(BTW I do not own Pokemon nor anything related to it)

"Hey! Wake up!" An orange haired girl shook Ash and his little yellow companion trying to wake them up, a blue haired girl stood above him as well with yellow hair clips holding back her hair with a white hat on top of her head.

"H-huh? What is it Misty?" Ash rubbed his eyes and grabbed his red and black hat putting it on his head,

Covering his black hair that went past his shoulders.

Pikachu yawned loudly and got tackled by a blue penguin, "Piplup Pip!"

"Pika!" The yellow rat yelped in surprise.

"Shall we get going?" Dawn held out her hand to Ash and helped him up, he was shirtless and only in his black boxers. The two girls squealed and looked away in shock, allowing Ash to get changed in privacy.

"Sorry about that guys!" Ash blushed and quickly grabbed his red coat with chains on the sleeves and

his black pants with straps on them.

"Ready!" Pikachu jumped on his shoulder while Ash opened the door quietly from embarrassment.

The two girls were pacing impatiently and smiled when they saw him all ready to go.

"About time!" Misty crossed her arms and sighed, brushing off the hair on her shoulder.

The trio exited the Pokémon center and waved at Nurse Joy,

"See you later guys! Have a safe trip" She said with a smile.

"Bye!" Ash ran out the door, while the cool breezes of Littleroot town greeted all of them,

Whispering on the grass into the sky above.

"Let's get going! Off to my first badge!" Ash threw his fist in the air with determination written across his face, "And off to my ribbons!" Dawn said in a perky voice and squeaked.

Misty just sighed and looked at them both.

_I really don't have any goal except to travel with Ash_ Misty thought to herself.

Suddenly, a team of blue and red Dragons appeared above the three trainers, unleashing purple and white beams from their mouths.

"What are those Pokémon?" Dawn fell to her knees in awe and raised her pokedex to the sky,

It revealed the red one was Latias and the blue one was Latios.

"Strange! These Pokémon are supposed to be so docile!" Misty cried out and watched the two destroy Oldale town.

"We have to help!" Ash shouted and ran towards the town in a blind rage, while the two girls followed quickly behind him.

Wild Pokémon ran to Littleroot town for protection while people ran elsewhere for shelter.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Ash clenched his fist and pointed to the two dragons with his freehand.

"Go Kingdra!" Misty threw the red and white colored ball in the sky and released a blue water dragon Pokémon with fins on its back.

"Use Dragon pulse!" A blue orb appeared out of Kingdra's mouth toward the red Dragon known as Latias.

Dawn threw her pokeball elegantly and pointed toward Latios

"Go Togekiss! Use Aura sphere!" A blue orb appeared out of Togekiss and launched it toward Latios.

The two dragons fell to the ground for a second and got up in anger, launching Luster purge and Mist Ball toward the heroes.

Their eyes glowed a deep red, such a color that by no means should they ever look that way.

Their Pokémon barely missed the attacks but the two dragons didn't care too much about the Pokémon,

They continued to destroy the little town instead.

"We should team up on one of them then attack the other! Let's go for Latios first!" Ash announced and bit his tongue in anger. "Pikachu! Continue using Thunderbolt!"  
>Dawn and Misty both nodded, "Kingdra, use one more dragon pulse!"<p>

"Togekiss! Aura sphere at Latios!"

The blue Dragon put up a fight, but finally fell to the ground, the trio aimed for Latias this time and also took it out.

"What's wrong with these Pokémon? T-" Dawn was cut off when she saw silver neck braces around their neck that glowed a red color when the Pokémon even moved an inch.

"This must be the act of Team Saber!" Ash shouted.

Professor Birch had previously explained to the trio that Team Saber was even more evil than Team Rocket, they vowed to control any and every Pokémon that they could. Their technology is far from normal and incredible, for not many people understand it nor use it.

Team Saber may not have many members, but their intelligence is overwhelming and their Pokémon

Were brainwashed to obey them, also making them stronger than average.

Ash tried prying off the braces, but they were latched on the Pokémon. "It's no use! They are attached to them! What do we do?"

The two Dragon's twitched lightly before they completely collapsed.

"How do we save them?" Misty looked around the brace, hoping there was a way to get these things off their necks, but it seemed hopeless to even try.

Before they could even speak a word, two people with a symbol of a star across their black shirts appeared before them,

The guy wore an eye patch with silver hair slightly covering it, and reaching his shoulders,

While the female wore a headband on the top of her head with a star attached to a spear on it.

She also wore red sleeves on her arms that attached to her middle fingers and kept the rest open,

She had a long black skirt with a red belt around her waist while the male wore chained red and black pants.

"Team Saber!" The trio shouted at once and Pikachu charged up electricity in his red cheeks.

"Yes,what about it?" The blue haired woman said in a taunting voice, her hair was very long,

Passing her mid back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ameya: hey guys! It's me again! I hope you liked the previous chapter, this is a continuation of the last one, so please read the other one!

Hope you like this one :) Let me know what you think!

(I do not own Pokemon nor anything related to it)

#############################################################################################################

"What are you doing to these Pokémon?" Questioned Ash as he spoke through grinded teeth.

"That's none of your business! " Exclaimed the blue haired woman, as she threw a smoke bomb and the Dragons vanished as well as the Team Saber.

"W-where did they go?" Dawn glanced around the torn up town and fell to her knees in sadness, Ash sat next to her and wiped away her bitter tears while smiling. "It's okay Dawn, we'll catch them and defeat them!" His tone was so soft it seemed to comfort her, "What are we to do?" She asked and stared into Ash's eyes, she never realized how innocent his eyes were until now.

Misty seemed to have gotten a little jealous so she pushed her way toward Ash and stood above him Well, what are we going to do?" She asked then sat next to Ash and latched onto his arm, causing conflict between her and Dawn.

Ash felt the tension and arose to his feet, "Well, let's search for them and see if we can defeat them!" He said with determination and Pikachu agreed "Pika!" Piplup dove into Dawn's arms and smiled up at her, trying to cheer her up. Misty shook her head and returned her Kingdra to its Pokeball. "What are we going to do about this town?" She asked and stared at the broken down houses, the only thing that was untouched was the forest ahead. "We must tell Officer Jenny about this" Ash announced and ran in the direction to the next town.

Misty and Dawn stared at another for a split then quickly caught up next to Ash's side. "Off to Petalburg!"

The trio dashed to the next town as quickly as they could, racing through the giant forest. It was so dark, the sun was hidden so it made it hard to see. "I can't see a thing!" Dawn announced as she grabbed a pokeball from her red backpack. "Let's go Charmander, lead the way!" A little orange lizard appeared before their eyes, its tail lighting up the forest and making it much easier to see. "Char!" Little Charmander lead the way using its instincts on where to go, "To Petalburg city!" Dawn pointed ahead and watched the shadows dance on the trees.

"We are going the right way… right?" Misty asked, unsure of the direction they were going, it almost seemed they were going in circles. They had passed the same rock several times from what Misty saw.

"Char?" Charmander was uncertain on where to go and was quickly growing weary.

"Go Togekiss! Tell us where to go!" Dawn threw her pokeball in the sky and watched as her friend flew up into the sky, above the dark forest. The trio sat down next to a giant Oak tree and waited for Togekiss to return. But it was taking far longer than what they had thought it would.

"Togekiss?" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs and jumped to her feet, now growing more and more concerned. Ash didn't have any flying Pokemon at the moment, so he didn't know what to do.

"Calm down Dawn, it'll be okay." Ash gripped her hands and smiled at her, trying to calm her down. Misty groaned at this and turned away, growing more and more upset.

Finally, what seemed like hours, the heroes heard a familiar voice, "Togeeee!" Dawn turned toward the voice and grinned happily. "Togekiss!" Dawn exclaimed and hugged her Pokémon while squealing from excitement.

"Where do we go?" She asked her friend, "Do you know where to go?" it looked to the north eastern part of the forest and smiled happily, feeling it had achieved a goal.

"Return!" A beam shot out of the pokeball as Togekiss returned back to its home. "Charmander, lead the way" Dawn took Ash's hand without thinking and followed the lizard.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Misty shouted and pulled the two apart. Ash and Dawn blushed at another and continued toward their destination. Suddenly, a wild Poochyena appeared and bit Charmander on the neck. "Chaaaaaar!"

"What is that?" Dawn scanned the Pokémon with her Pokedex and got information on it, ready for a battle to start.

"Charmander, use ember!" He blasted the wild grey dog with scorching hot flames, scaring the wild Poochyena, it whined in fear and continued to bite. "Hey Dawn, can I catch this Pokémon?" Ash asked out of curiosity, eager to catch this dog Pokémon. "Sure Ash, I don't need it." She winked and pointed at the wild Poochyena,"Charmander, flame thrower!"

Misty sighed and shook her head, "Be careful! This is a forest! Don't set it on fire" She flicked Dawn in the head and watched the battle unfold. The wild dog fell to the ground and whined in pain.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash stroke a pose and threw the ball at the Pokémon, patiently watching the Pokeball roll back and forth until finally it stopped.

"I caught a Poochyena!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu smiled.

Charmander continued its job and continued to lead the way with its fire tail waving back and forth, finally the forest cleared up and they could all see light. Petalburg city was in sight at long last, "Off to the city, here we go!" Ash announced and ran toward his goal.


End file.
